The NineTailed Naruto
by Imagaco
Summary: We all know a jinchuuriki is a person with a tailed beast sealed inside them. But, what if that were the other way around...
1. Prolog

**The Nine-Tailed Naruto**

_I hope you like the prolog. AU. I don't own Naruto._

Minato, his wife, and the Kage of the world walked into a cave. "Are you sure about this," Kushina asked her husband. "It's the only way I could think of," he said, "and I've thought of everything."

As they walked down into the dark cave, the people there began to have second thoughts. Soon, they reached a pitch black area. Suddenly, a great ball of fire lit up the room. No turning back now.

"Goodness, gracious," Kushina said. (Snicker) standing in front of them, a large torch next to it, was a giant, one eyed, black monster with Ten Tails. "**SPEAK,**" the demon said in a booming voice, "**WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DESIRE FROM ME.**" Minato bowed in front of the great beast.

"Oh, great Ten Tailed Beast," he said, signaling for the others to bow too, "Nine of our children, from each of our families, are sick. We have each tried everything we could think of, but nothing has worked. We have brought them to you in hopes that you can save them. Please, I beg you, not as Hokage, but as a father of one of the children, please save them."

The Ten Tails thought for a moment. Then she (yes, I'm making the Ten Tails female. If you don't think that's a good idea, deal with it) said, "Very well, I shall help you." "You will," Kushina asked. "However," the Ten Tails said, "there will be a catch, which I will tell to you later." After discussing this with the others for a little while, Minato turned to the Ten Tails and said, "We accept your terms."

"Good," the Ten Tails says, "follow me." Then she turned around and walked further into the cave. The Kages followed her. They walked until they reached a room with 18 stone beds and nine stone cribs. "This," the Ten Tails said, "is where I will save their lives."

"Where are we," the Kazekage asked. "We are in the room where the 9 of my children live," the Ten Tails said, "it is lucky for me as well that you came. You see, my children are dying too." To show them, the Ten Tails took nine of its Ten Tails' and lifted nine demons out of their cribs.

"What are you going to do," the Kazekage asked. "I have a way of sealing the life force of one creature into another," the Ten Tails said, setting its children on nine of the 18 stone beds, "this will cause the first creature to save the second creature's life, as well as empower some of its abilities." Everyone became happy when they heard this.

"I am sorry to say, however," the Ten Tails said, taking the human children out of the hands of the other, "that it will only work on demons." Everyone looked shocked at this. Some even looked like they wanted their kids back.

"And, I'm also sorry to say," The Ten Tails' continued, "that there is no other way I can think of to save them in time. Well, none that you would agree to more than this." Everyone looked down after hearing this.

"What are their names," the Ten Tails asked. Everyone looked up, confused. "So I know to give who to when I'm done," she explained.

Each Kage walked up to each relative, who were now lying next to one of the demons, and said their names.

"Gaara."

"Yugito."

"Yagura."

"Roshi."

"Han."

"Utakata."

"Fu."

"Killer Bee."

"Naruto."

'…odd names,' the Ten Tails thought, 'but who am I to judge.' "Alright," she said, "it is time. I must ask you not to be too close, or you might accidently get caught up in the process." Everyone backed away. But before Kushina left Naruto's side, she knelt down, and gave him one last kiss.

"Now… WE BEGIN." The Ten Tails started to make hand signs in an indescribable pattern. Soon, she clapped her hands together in a way like she was clutching something between them. When she opened them, a small black, blue, and red swirled chakra orb was floating between them.

Soon, the chakra began to leave the orb and get inhaled into the human children's noses. Then, after all the chakra in the orb was gone, a white gas-like substance came out of each of their mouths, noses, and eyes. Without waiting to completely leave their bodies, the white masses went and entered one of the demons.

Soon, all of the white mass was out of the human children, and in the demons. "It is done," the Ten Tails said, "they will live." "That's wonderful," Minato said, as everyone relaxed and signed in relief, "now we can all go home."

"Yeah," the Ten Tails said, setting the human kids at the Kages' feet, "about that… remember the catch I told you about earlier." Then the Kages looked up, into the eye of the Ten Tails. And then the tomoe in the eye began to spin.

_Later…_

The Hokage and Kushina walked into the village, their son lying in Minato's arms. Two ninja, one chunin and one ANBU, waited at the gates. "Lord Hokage," the Chunin said to him, "how did it go? Did the Ten Tail's help Naruto?" At that, Kushina fell to her knees, crying.

"There was… nothing it could do," Minato said, "Naruto… is dead." The two ninja looked down, sad, before the ANBU went off to tell the news to the elders. "I'm sorry," the chunin said.

_Meanwhile, at the cave of the Ten Tails…_

Nine tailed beasts played on the cave floor as the Ten Tails sat on her rock throne, her face in her hand. "What have I done," she said. She looked at her children. They laughed and played with their toys. She smiled a little at this.

"You'll all grow up," she said, "neither demon, nor human. But never unloved. Never unloved."

_I hope you liked my prolog. I was thinking of giving the Ten Tails a name, but I couldn't think of anything. Maybe you can help. Submit your ideas, and I'll choose one. Also, please review. Your reviews are important to me. They're important to use all._

**Imagaco**


	2. Hinata's Bad Day

**The Nine-Tailed Naruto**

_Just so you know, it has been around 14 years since the children of the Ten Tails became Jinchiraci (they were all about one year old when it happened), but they all aged differently because of their Demon/Human status, so their all the ages they would be in Part II. Also, thank you __**Unintentional Liar**__, __for your name idea of Mana. I don't own Naruto._

Hinata ran through the woods. She didn't care where she ended up; she just had to get away. She had had a really rough day. She had been bullied by kids at the academy and (to some extent) her family, she'd (once again) failed to impress her father (at all), and probably worst off, Kiba had just confessed to her.

Don't get her wrong, she liked Kiba, just… as a friend. And nothing more. Her day had just been horrible, and now she just had to get away. So she ran. She ran away from all her troubles. She ran until she was farther from the village then she should be. And she keep running.

_Meanwhile…_

A nine-tailed fox began to leave the dark cave it was in. "Naruto," said a black ten tailed beast behind the fox, "what are you doing?" the fox turned around. Then, suddenly, it began to turn into a blond boy. "I feel like going for a run," the boy said, "so I'm going out now."

"…fine," the beast said, "just be careful." Naruto turned around and turned back into a fox. As he came into the light, it could be seen that he had orange fur, blue cat eyes, and was wearing black shorts. Now at the cave entrance, Naruto stood up on two legs. "Don't wait up, Mana" he said before jumping out.

_Back with Hinata…_

Hinata firmly stood, bent over, catching her breath. She had run so far, she almost didn't think she was even in the Land of Fire anymore. 'I'd better get back,' she thought, looking back the way she came. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She turned around, but saw no one.

Hinata knew that didn't mean there wasn't anyone there. She pulled out a kunai, and held it defensively. "I know someone's there," she said, "show yourself."

Suddenly, a kunai with a paper bomb attached landed in front of her. After the dust from the explosion cleared, Hinata saw three cloud ninja in front of her. "Okay," the one on the left said, "come with us willingly, and maybe, maybe, we'll give you back Konoha."

Hinata tried to get up, but she found her strength diminished, and growing smaller. "Oh, why not have some fun with her first," said the one on the right, "after all, now that she's been induced with the special poison, she can't do anything."

"Because we're on a tight timeframe, that's why," said the one on the left, "besides, we don't have time to lollygag." "Oh, come on," said the middle ninja, already taking off his pants, "it's not like we have to be back in five minutes. I'm sure that if we're quick, they won't even know we did anything… time wise."

"Oh, fine," the one on the left said, "but don't expect me to help. I'm not going to be an accomplice." The middle and right ninja starting to take their pants off. Hinata closed her eyes in fear and desperation. 'Help,' she thought, unable to do anything else, 'someone please help me.'

Suddenly, she her hitting and grunting. She opened her eyes to see if they were fighting to see who would put it in first. What she saw surprised her. A nine-tailed fox had just taken out all three cloud ninja at once, right in front of her eyes.

Then the fox, after making sure the ninja were out cold, stood on two feet and looked over at her. "Are you alright, Hinata," the fox said. Hinata was beyond alright. On top of almost being raped, she had been saved by a two legged, talking, nine-tailed demon fox. To add to that, it knew her name. Under all these circumstances, she did the only thing that she could do. She fainted.

Naruto looked at the fainted Hinata. Then he looked around. "Great," he said, putting his hands on his hips, "now what?"

_Later…_

Hinata woke up in a dark cave; her body feeling like it had just been asleep for three days. And not asleep as in she took a nap, asleep as in the kind of asleep were it feels weird to move afterwards.

She got up best she could and looked around. To her right was a wall, in front of and behind her was a dark cave passage, and to her left was a cave passage, which had a faint green glow coming from it. Something about that glow drew Hinata.

When she could finally stand up, she carefully, and quietly, walked towards it. As soon as Hinata got close enough, she heard voices. "Oh, come on," one said, "why did you even bring her here?" "Because," said a voice, who Hinata recognized as the nine-tailed fox's, "there wasn't anywhere else to take her."

"Bull, crap," said a new voice, "you could have left her a Konoha's front door, but nooooo. You had to bring her here." "You know we're not allowed to go near there," said the fox's voice. "I think it's sweet what he did," said a fourth, larger and gruffer, voice. "Shut up, Mana," said the first voice.

Soon, Hinata found herself in front of a thin slip of paper, big enough to cover the whole cave entrance there. Waiting to see who the fox was talking to, she poked a hole in the paper and leaned close. Too close.

"Well, if it were me," a fifth voice said, "I'd put her back, and I wouldn't care who got in my way. I'm all-powerful. I'm indestructible. I'm…" suddenly, the paper Hinata was leaning on began to give way, "…thinking we're being overheard."

Just then, Hinata fell out of the covered-up cave entrance (which turned out to be several feet above the ground), and into a crowd of demons, which saved her from breaking her neck. Once Hinata had her senses again, she saw that the demons were much bigger than she first thought. She couldn't make them out very well, though, seeing as the only light in the room was a small green light behind them.

"Well, well, well," what looked like a large ape said, "look who we have here. It's the little Hyuga girl Naruto brought. What was her name again?" "Miserable bitch," said a large turtle, which earned him a slap from a cat made of fire (fire that, oddly, made no light).

"I thought it was 'spoiled little Hyuga brat'," said a giant raccoon. "No, no," said a giant beetle, flying down from the ceiling, "that's what those jerks who make fun of her call her." Hinata began to back away. Seeing as she was on her at the moment, it was slower than it could be. "It's… uh… um…" the beetle said as Hinata continued to back up. "It's Hinata," said the fox, jumping onto a rock behind her.

Hinata screamed. "Naruto," the cat said, walking forward, "look what you did. You scared her to _**death**_!" "Please," Hinata said, hiding her face, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry. Please, just don't eat me." After a few seconds of silence, Hinata heard snickering. Then full on laughter.

"Eat you," said a female voice, "why would we eat you?" "Oye, Mana," Naruto said, "turn up the lights." Even with her eyes covered, Hinata knew that something was different. The demon's voices were less gruff, and more human-like. That wasn't the only different thing, but it was the only thing she could put her finger on.

She opened her eyes. Standing I front of her were not demons, but human beings. There was a red-haired boy, about her age, with a gourd on his back, a woman with brown hair, a short boy with a scar from his eye to his chin, a man with a shaggy beard, another man covered in armor, a guy in his late teens with a bubble blower, a girl with green hair, a dark-skinned man with glasses, and a handsome blond boy, also about her age, who was sitting where the fox had been.

"I'm a vegetarian," said the green haired girl. "I'm not even hungry," said the man covered in armor, which made Hinata a little nervous, since he technically didn't say no to eating her. "No one here will eat you," said the boy with the gourd on his back, relieving Hinata a little.

"Yea," said the blond boy, running over and hugging the red-head, "Gaara here would rather cover you in sand, and crush you like a bug." Gaara turned to the blond boy, pushed him away, and then suddenly sand came out of his gourd. "That, Naruto," he said, "I am saving for **you**!"

Hinata, even more frightened now then she had been when it was dark, started to back away again. Soon, she backed into a wall. And then, the wall shifted so she could be more comfortable. Hinata, scared at the thought of what was really behind her, looked up.

Standing (well, technically sitting) behind her, so tall that she could only see it'd face because it was looking down, was a giant black monster, with only one large red eye. "Hello," the beast said, femininity in its tone, "so glad you could drop in… oh look; I made a joke."

With all that she'd seen and that had happened to her today, Hinata did what anyone would do… she fainted again. "Oh, great," Naruto said, "do you know how long it took for to wake up the last time. Thanks a lot Mana." "Sorry," Mana said.

_Just so you know, since this AU has the Jinchiraci as they are, there are some things that did and didn't happen. I don't know how much time has passed in the Part II storyline, so I'll just tell you all that I've decided on. The Fourth Hokage and Jiraiya are still alive; Tsunade isn't Hokage, but she was still brought back to the village (don't ask how, or why); the Akatsuki don't exist; Orochimaru and the Sand village didn't invade Konoha, nor kill the third Hokage; and the Uchiha clan wasn't killed off._

**Imagaco**


	3. A Talk, with Cocoa

**The Nine-Tailed Naruto**

_I don't own Naruto._

When Hinata woke up (again), she was, once again, lying on the stone bed she was on earlier. This time, however, she wasn't alone. Right next to her, standing on his knees so that he could look at her easier, was the boy called Naruto.

"Hi," he said, getting on the bed to look at her better, "how are you?" just then, Hinata remembered all that had happened. "**FREAKS**," she said, backing upon the bed, "**MONSTERS!**" "Hey," Naruto said genially hurt, "that wasn't a good thing to say to the guy who saved your life."

Hinata, half not listening, jumped off the bed, ran past Naruto, and headed for what, she assumed from the breeze, was the exit. "I wouldn't do that," Naruto said, deciding to go after her, "it's not like someone like you can just run out of here."

'I wonder why he thinks that,' Hinata thought. As she came to a bright light coming in from a cave entrance, she stopped to adjust here eyes. Once she did, she saw that this entrance was five feet from the treetops… and half a mile from the ground.

Hinata, close enough to the edge for it to be dangerous, wobbled for a few seconds before Naruto caught her. "And that's why you can't," he said, pulling her to a safer place, "of the two entrances, this one's the highest up."

"Two," Hinata asked, looking at him hopefully. "Yeah," Naruto said, handing her a mug of hot cocoa he brought, "but don't look too excited; the other one's blocked. Mana blocked it a long time ago." "Oh," Hinata said as she started to sip cocoa, "… who's Mana, by the way?" "Mana," Naruto said, "is the ten-tailed beast that you fainted from looking at.

"Oh," Hinata said, shaking at the memory of that _thing_ standing over her. "So," Hinata asked, starting to blush, "why does someone c… c… cute like you live with those other… fr… fre… freaks?" 'Especially that Mana thing,' Hinata thought to herself. "They're my brothers and sisters," Naruto said, not at all offended or embarrassed by the question, "and Mana's our mom." Hinata felt like a fire arrow had just gone through her heart.

"Oh," Hinata said once she had regained her composer, "sorry." "Don't worry," Naruto said, "it's not like we're related by blood." Hinata looked at him in surprise. "What does that mean," Hinata asked, "she stole you guys when you were babies."

"No," Naruto said, laughing a little, "when we were all one year old, our parents brought us to the ten-tail's so that she could cure us of a disease. She did it by sealing our souls in the bodies of her children. So, technically, not our mother."

"So," Hinata said, "your parent just… left you with her?" "Oh, no," Naruto told her, taking another sip of cocoa, "she hypnotized them into thinking that there was nothing she could do; and then gave them our lifeless bodies."

"That's horrible," Hinata said before taking another sip. In the back of her mind, she remembered a similar story she had heard when she was young. "So," she asked, "when did you find out this horrible truth?" "Whadda ya mean when," Naruto asked, looking at her, "Mana never kept this from us."

"**WHAT**," Hinata shouted in surprised, nearly dropping her mug. "Yea," Naruto told her, smiling, "she never hid anything from us." "Oh," Hinata said, "I guess she must have loved you a lot to keep you like that." She looked down sadly, thinking of her life with her father.

"No," Naruto said, finishing his cocoa, "I think she was just being selfish." Hinata turned to say something, but once she did, she saw Naruto turn into the fox that had saved her earlier that day. "Well," the fox-Naruto said, throwing his mug behind him, "shall we go?"

Before Hinata could say or ask anything, fox-Naruto grabbed Hinata, held her bridal style, and then jumped off the edge of the cave entrance. Hinata screamed as they fell, and a few seconds after they landed.

As soon as Hinata stopped screaming, Naruto put her down. "Well," he said, pointing towards north-east-ish (the cave entrance faces north) "your village is that way. I think you can find your way home from here." "Aren't you going to come with me," Hinata asked. "No," Naruto said, turning around, "we promised Mana that we'd never go into any of the villages until we are deemed ready."

"Oh," Hinata said, sad for some reason, "…well…" "You can come back any time you want," Naruto told her, turning his head to look at her, "I just ask that you come alone, cause we don't want too many people knowing about us."

"Oh," Hinata said, perking up, "okay." "See ya," Naruto said, before jumping up into the cave entrance in two leaps. A few seconds later, Hinata heard one of the girl demons shout, "NARUTO, WHERE'S THE HOT COCOA YOU TOOK FROM ME?" "Easy Fu," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled; then turned towards the direction of the village, and walked off. After she was a ways from the cave, she began to sing a song she had long forgotten, but always liked.

"I forgot to wear my cross tonight, I left my garlic at home, It's so dumb but it's so fun, To wander 'round the city alone. I'm runnin', fallin' down, Chase me all around this town, And now you've finally got me, What am I to do? Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love, So just bite me baby, And drink all my blood; Oh yeah. Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you, So do what you want to do. Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love, So just bite me baby, And drink all my blood; Oh yeah. Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you, 'Cause you need my plasma more than I do."

_The song is listed as "__Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire (JUSTINB's Radio Edit) / Fright Ranger__" on Youtube. Please listen to it; it's real good. Mana never kept things from Naruto and the others because she thought that it was better to know the truth. I'm thinking of making a new character. It's going to be a female, so please submit more names. (This means you, 'Unintentional Liar'.) Thank you._

**Imagaco**


	4. Hinata's Anwser

**The Nine-Tailed Naruto**

_I don't own Naruto._

As soon as Hinata got home, she got the worst nagging from her father. After was in her, with nothing to eat, she started to think of the nine-tailed fox-boy. He reminded her of someone she once knew, but she couldn't think who. All she knew was that that song she had remembered was tied in with it.

"Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love, so just bite me baby, and drink all my blood; oh yeah. Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you, so do what you want to do. Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love, so just bite me baby, and drink all my blood; oh yeah. Sexy vampire, I'm falling in love with you, 'Cause you need my plasma more than I do." she sang as she lay on her bed, trying to think what to do next.

'Well,' she thought, 'he did say I can visit any time I wanted. I think tomorrow would be ok.' Just then, she heard a knocking on her window. She looked to see Kiba sitting at her window, with some food. With all that had happened, it was only now that she remembered Kiba's confession.

"Hi," Kiba, said once Hinata had opened the window, "I never got an answer. Oh, and I thought you might be hungry." Hinata thought about asking him how he got in like this, but she decided against it. "Yes," she said, "I am. Thank you."

After Hinata had eaten, Kiba looked at her with longing. "No presser," Kiba said, "just thought I'd remind you after that father scolding you got." "You heard," Hinata said. "The whole town heard," Kiba told her, "mostly by gossip."

Kiba started to climb down from the roof when a hand caught his. He looked up into Hinata's eyes. "Kiba," she said, "look, I'm sorry. But I only think of you as a friend." Kiba looked down sadly. "I thought that would be the case," he said, "but still, maybe we could…" "Besides," Hinata said, letting go of his hand, "I'm already seeing someone."

This news shocked Kiba so much, he literally fell off the roof… which proceeded in a half-hour chase from the Hyuga compound. Hinata, not too worried about her friend, went back to bed. 'Well,' she thought, slipping into sleep, "I may not be dating Naruto, but I technically wasn't lying."

_Sorry the chapter's so short, but I only did it to pass the time. The girl won't appear until the next chapter. I've decided on a name, so I'll close that pole. Thank you Unintentional Liar. Oh, and the reason I didn't give away too much about her is because I want her to be a surprise._

**Imagaco**


	5. Time with Friends

**The Nine-Tailed Naruto**

_I don't own Naruto._

The next day, after morning training, Hinata decided to walk through the village before going to see Naruto and his family. As she walked through the village, people began to look at her oddly. Once she reached a shopping district, she found out why.

That's because Ino, Sakura, and Akane came right to her and asked if it was true that she was going to elope with a man from the village hidden in the mist, because she was pregnant with his kid. "What," Hinata said, landing on her butt in shock, "No! Where did you hear that?"

"Well," Ino said, "everyone talking about it. They say it's the reason you dumped Kiba last night." "Huh," Hinata said, confused, "no; I just told Kiba I'm seeing someone else." "That's all," Sakura asked. "That's all," Hinata said firmly.

"So," Akane asked, "who is it?" Hinata looked at Akane. She had long, red hair, big blue eyes, a figure as good as Ino's, and whiskers marks on her cheek. She wore, as always, a purple kimono, covered in a white lily pattern, with a yellow rope belt. And, even though you couldn't see it, she had a tattoo of a red nine-tailed fox on her right arm.

Even though she was the Hokage's daughter, she rarely acted like it. Now that Hinata thought about it, Naruto had acted a lot like Akane does, except Akane was a little more serious and intelligent. Just what you would expect from the child of the Hokage and his wife.

"Just some guy I met in the woods," Hinata told her. Akane looked at her skeptically. "You're acting rather calm," she told Hinata, "did something change you into a pervert or something?" "Eh…," Hinata said, flushing with embarrassment, "no, no; it's just… well…"

Hinata looked left, then right. "Ok," she said, whispering to Akane, "don't tell anyone, but I'm only seeing this guy as a friend. I'm… just not into Kiba like that." "Oh," Akane whispered, "I see. I get it." "Hey," Sakura said, looking over at Hinata and Akane, "just what are you whispering about?"

"Well…" Hinata said. "Just forget about it," Akane told Hinata, Ino, and Sakura at the same time. She held out her hand for Hinata, who gratefully took it. "So," Akane said, a little loudly, "when can I see this guy?"

"A-ha," Kiba said, coming out of nowhere, "so you weren't lying. There is someone else. Who is he? Can I meet?" "Yea," Sakura said as she and Ino came up, "where does he live?" Hinata deciding this question was somewhat harmless, pointed off in the distance.

"He lives far outside the village, within the fire country, with his single mother, and nine brothers and sisters," she said. "WHAT," Kiba shouted, "HE HAS 18 SIBLINGS?" Akane punched him in the back of the head. "That's not what she means," she told him.

"And… I don't think he'd want your company," Hinata said, "right away anyways." "Eh," Ino said, "why not?" "…he's a little… different," Hinata told them. "How's he different," Kiba asked with a laugh. "He jumped down from a cave entrance half mile up like it was the last step of a staircase," she told them.

That shut them up. "No way," Kiba said. Hinata looked at her watch. "Oh no," she said, turning to her friends, "I have to go. I'm sorry, I've got to be home soon, and with the groceries I haven't bought yet." Then she ran off.

"She doesn't need to go shopping," Neji said, jumping down from the tree he had been sitting in. "and that isn't even the direction of the store," Sakura told them. "I say we follow her to see what she's really doing," Kiba said. "I don't think that's a good idea," Akane told him.

But it was too late; Kiba was already running after Hinata. "Well," Neji said, starting to go after him, "I was told to keep an eye on Hinata today." Soon, Neji, Ino, sukra, and Shino (who had come with Kiba) were running towards Kiba. "Oh," Akane said, going after them, "as the song goes, 'what the hell'."

_For a better idea of what Akane's looks like, think of Naruto in his Sexy Jutsu form, only with his mother's straight red hair (oh, and her tattoo is on the top side of her arm). And, yes, Hinata and Akane are real good friends. She's also why Hinata's not as timid as you would think (like how Ino got Sakura out of her shell when they were young). She's like the gap Naruto left, only a little different. Sorry for not telling you about her sooner, but I wanted her to be a surprise._

**Imagaco**


	6. Talk with Naruto

**The Nine-Tailed Naruto**

_This chapter is dedicated to 'howdawg', whom, i found out, has this story as his favorite. And as his only favorite. Thanks' man. Also, I've decided that Akane won't have whisker marks like Naruto does. I don't own Naruto._

Now, I know what you're thinking; 'how can six people follow Hinata without her noticing them?' Well, honestly, she was in such a rush she didn't see pay too much attention. Plus, Neji had Ino, Sakura, and Shino stay behind for that reason, promising to tell them all the details. She hadn't looked where she was going the first time she left the cave, so it was taking her a while to find it again. But it turned out she did need to look too much.

"Hi Hinata," Naruto said. Hinata stopped to look up. Naruto was standing on a branch above her. "Naruto," she said in surprise. "I got worried," Naruto said, jumping down, "so I came looking for you. Glad I did."

By now, Neji, Kiba, and Akane had stopped and hidden themselves, so that they can listen in on Naruto and Hinata's talk. Kiba looked Naruto up and down. He had blond, spiky hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. Also, now that he got a go look at Naruto, Kiba could see why Hinata liked him. And he didn't like it. Neji thought pretty much the same thing.

"I'm glad you could come anyways," Naruto continued, "I have something important, and amazing, to tell you." "What," Hinata asked. "Mana's letting us go to your village tomorrow," Naruto said, excitedly. "You're kidding," Hinata said, "I thought you were never loud to go there." "So did I," Naruto said, getting more excited, "but it turns out she only made that rule so that we would break it… eventually… mother's are weird that way."

"But wait," Hinata said, "how did you know I'd be visiting today? You said it could be any day." "That I did," Naruto told her, "so I was going to wait out here for you every day till you came." "…That's kind of creepy," she told him. "I know," Naruto said, "but it's the only way I could be sure."

"I think that's enough," Neji said, coming out of the nearby bushes. "Neji," Hinata said in surprise. "Neji," Kiba hissed, "What are you doing?" "Miss Hinata," Neji said, ignoring Kiba, "I think it's time to come home."

"Um, she was kinda talking to me," Naruto said, walking forward. "This is none of your concern," Neji told him, "leave, now." "Make me," Naruto mocked. Suddenly, Neji activated his byakugan, and proceeded to close Naruto's chakra-points. Once he had closed all of them, Naruto fell back… and then turned into smoke.

'A shadow clone,' Neji said in shock, 'but that's not possible. It's a jonin level jutsu from our village. How, and, more importantly, when, did he learn to do it?' "What happened," Kiba said, coming out of the bushes. Hinata would have said the same thing if Kiba hadn't come out of the bushes.

"That was a shadow clone," Neji said, "but how did he know how to do it? And more importantly, why?" "Because," said Naruto's voice from above them, "I didn't know when, or where, Hinata'd be coming from."

Everyone looked up to see at least 200 shadow clones (or at least, 199 shadow clones, and one real Naruto.) "Needed to spread myself a little." "A little," Kiba said, in shock. The clone dispersed as Naruto jumped down from the tree he was on.

"What's it to you dog breath," Naruto told him. Before Kiba could retaliate, Hinata asked, "Wait, Kiba, what happened to Akamaru? I haven't seen him since you… you know." "What," Naruto said, getting protective, "what do you know?"

"Akamaru's sick," Kiba said, a little sad, "caught a cold not too long ago." "Oh," Hinata said, "I'm sorry." "Don't be," Kiba said before turning on Naruto, "and who are you calling dog breath, you… you…" "Foxy man," Akane suggested, coming out of the bushes. Naruto snickered at that, but Hinata just stared at them. "How many fallowed me," she asked. "Just us," Akane assured her.

"I don't need to be looked after," Hinata said. "Well, you five better get going," Naruto said, "Mana's not really in the mood for her, or us, to have company." "Wait," Hinata said, "five?" Naruto walked over to a bush, grabbed something behind it, and pulled up a girl with brown hair, tied up in two buns.

"She's not with you," he asked. "TENTEN," Neji said in surprise. "Hi," Tenten said, a little nervously. "What are you doing here," Akane asked. "I followed you guys here," Tenten admitted sheepishly. "She's been hiding since she got here," Naruto said.

"Wait," Neji said, realizing something, "does that mean you knew we were here the whole time?" "Yea," Naruto said, shrugging, "so what?" "So that means you've been talking to Hinata while we were listening," Neji said, "and you knew the whole time." "I think we already agreed on that fact," Naruto said.

"Oh, forget it," Akane said, walking right up to Naruto, "I think your just… you look… very familiar." "Huh," Naruto said, looking back into her face, "so do you." "Wow," Tenten said in amazement, "They almost look like twins."

Not that Naruto and Akane were face to face, everyone could see that they did, indeed, look like twins. "Weird," Naruto said. "Yea," Akane said, "…well… I think we should… be going." "Yea," Naruto said, vaguely aware of what was happening, "I'll… visit you someday soon."

As Hinata and the others walked away, Naruto said, "Hey… red head. What's your birthday?" "… July 13th," Akane said, "and my name's Akane, not red head." "Mine's October 10th," Naruto said. Akane didn't know why he asked that, but Kiba, who couldn't help but notice the similarities of their smells, swore he heard Naruto say, "See you later, little sister," as he walked off.

_For those of you who are too… sorry, I can't find anything to say that's not insulting, but some of you probably didn't notice that Akane's birthday is nine months and three days after Naruto's (hint, hint). Sorry this took so long 'howdawg', but inspiration doesn't visit me as much as it once did. Sorry, but don't expect another chapter for a while. Please review. (I might add a new chapter sooner if you do.)_

**Imagaco**


End file.
